Angeles
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Cas hears a musical sound when he wakes up. Everyone should be asleep. Who is making the noise and what happens when Cas finds out?


When he fell, Cas found Sam and Dean. Dean, of course, greeted him with a hug and Sam only nodded a hello with a 'good to have you back'. They showed him to his room after asking what the hell happened. He had gotten settled in and everything was good.  
Cas had been living there for 2 days now. One morning, he had woken early. Sam, Dean, and Kevin should still be asleep. Cas thought he was alone until he heard a faint musical noise come from another room. He looked around, checking the rooms. Sam was snoring and Kevin's room was just quiet. That only left one room. Dean.  
After a moment of standing in place, listening to the strumming of a guitar, he heard a voice. It was rough, yet soft and beautiful. Cas has heard many beautiful things in his time, but this...this was more.

_Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill. Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill and what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill. So glad to meet you, Angeles._

Cas slowly walked towards Dean room, words and music filling his ears.

_Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made. Go on and lose the gamble, that's the history of the trade. You add all the cards left to play zero and sign up with evil, Angeles._

Cas made his way to the door and accidentally making a creak with his step, hearing the music stop. He poked his head around the door to see Dean smile a bit, embarrassed was more of the word. Dean nodded, inviting Cas into his room. Cas closed the door behind himself before striding over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to the blond hunter.

"So, you heard me singing..." Dean said quietly.  
"Please. Don't stop on my account." Cas smiled softly, handing Dean back his guitar from the floor.

Dean was hesitant, but took the guitar and started strumming the instrument as his angel watched with awe.

_Don't start me trying now, cos I'm all over it._

Cas' eyes flickered from Dean's face and to the hand strumming the guitar. His eyes were caught in a gaze, watching the fingers glide over the strings almost effortlessly. The former angel finally looked back up to see Dean looking straight at him while he sang.

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do. All you secret wishes could right now be coming true and be forever with my poison arms around you. No one's gonna fool around with us. No one's gonna fool around with us. So glad to meet you, Angeles._

Dean finished the song with a soft musical ending. Silence filled the room as the music stopped. Both, Cas and Dean, just looking at each other; neither saying a word. In the time that Dean was singing, Castiel had moved closer. Dean's eyes flickered down to the ex-angel's lips a couple times before slowly reaching a hand up to stroke Cas' jaw line gently with his thumb. He leaned closer, hesitantly brushing his lips against the other man's. His hand, placed on Cas' neck, pulled the ex-no, his angel closer, pressing his lips to the slightly chapped pink ones of the darker haired man.  
Cas made a small sound of endearment and cupped the sides of Dean's face, moving his lips slowly to the hunter's. He traced his tongue lightly across Dean's bottom lip, hearing a small gasp then felt parted lips. Cas pushed his tongue past the hunter's parted lips, tasting the whiskey and mint from toothpaste. Dean tangle one hand through soft raven hair, dragging his nails across Cas' scalp gently, earning a small whimper come from his angel's throat.  
The only reason they pulled away was to breathe. Their foreheads pressed together, their breathing was heavy like they had just run a marathon. After catching their breaths, Dean laid down and pulled Cas into his arms. Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest, pressed against his side and head under the hunter's chin.

"Do you think you could sing the song again?" Cas looked up before laying his head back down.

Dean smiled and happily obliged.


End file.
